Finding Light In the Dark
by Tiggerific13
Summary: Dick Grayson, one of the best detectives on the JCPD just met his match in his newest case that will turn his life upside down. RichardxKori and many other paring... rating will go up as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything

Finding Light in The Dark

Chapter One

I was bored. So very bored.

I had finished the case I was working on yesterday and so far no new cases had been assigned.

So here I was stuck in my office feet on my desk staring at the ceiling waiting for something to happen.

It was almost time to knock off work, only a couple more hours but it didn't matter, I was working a late shift tonight so I couldn't really do anything fun except maybe a nightclub, but I was trying to put those days behind him.

Once I had finally gotten my dream job as a detective I figured I better clean up my act and change my image to a more responsible in control type figure.

I was no longer Dick Grayson party playboy son of playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. I was Dick Grayson, one of the best detectives on the Jump City Police force.

It had taken quite a while to convince my bosses that I wasn't just some pretty boy who was to be guarded and used as model for the force. After a lot of hard work I proved that I was actually good at detective work and that I could be useful then I got promoted to the job I have now, which I absolutely love. Well except for now; At this moment in time I hate it because I am bored and I want to work but there is no work. Absolutely none.

I was going over what I had been through to get where I currently was when Rachel Roth, my partner came into my office. Actually we shared it so I guess she came into our office.

She held two coffees and sat one down on my desk then headed to her own deck that was on the opposite wall.

I sighed. She didn't seem to her me so I sighed again loudly. She ignored me so I sighed again even louder.

She snorted, "I know your bored Dick, so am I but can you please knock that off."

I sat up grabbed my coffee and took a few sips "Anything for us?"

She shook her head "No, Not even Vic and Gar have anything, there in the same boat as us."

Well that was a downer; whenever they got bored they helped those two guys with their cases and when they got bored vice versa.

What was it like national villains day off?

Rachel pulled up a page on her computer and started typing away. Probably working on one of her poems. She actually wasn't that bad, they were always just… um…. Well, depressing.

I listened to the keys clicking as she typed, I just stayed silent knowing that if I bugged her while she was writing I would get beat up. Had that experience before and don't want to have it again; Rachel could be very scary when she wanted to be.

After a bit I threw my hands in the air and groaned, "I am so bored, can't we do something, anything rather than sit around here?"

Rachel pulled away from her computer "We could just aimlessly drive around in the car."

She was being sarcastic but I was just so bored and driving around town sounded better than just siting here "I call driving, come on Rachel."

Rachel crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow "Dick, you know I was only kidding."

I nodded "Of course but driving around sounds better than siting."

She shrugged and stood up stretching "Lets get going then."

I stood up as well and grabbed my jacket and the keys on the way out. We started walking through the office to the garage, Rachel Following closely behind me.

When we passed by the main desk I winked at the girl behind the desk. She was the gorgeous Barbra Gordon.

Daughter of the Commissioner, and not to brag or anything but also MY GIRLFRIEND! She was great, we actually had been friends back when they lived in Gotham but in middle school they moved to Jump. It was cool when I moved to Jump and started working on the force because it meant we could catch up and then well over time we became more than just friends.

She sometimes hung around the office doing odd jobs when she didn't have anything to do so we got to see each other a lot, which was great.

When we finally made it to our car in the garage we pulled out and came to the street.

Rachel sat back and sighed "Where to partner?"

Dick shrugged "warehouse district, almost always something going on there."

He turned to Rachel for the go ahead and she nodded.

The drove all around the warehouse district and there was nothing, Dick thought it was to quiet and Rachel said that he was just mad nothing was going on.

They had been driving for around 45 minutes when the police radio finally came to life.

"All available units, block 1700 of warehouse district, paramedics, firefighters, patrols, detective, everyone available. Hurry."

Dick recognized the voice to be Wally, a good friend he made on the force.

Someone else came on the radio "What's going on?"

He recognized the voice as Jenifer, who happened to be Wally's fiancé and a paramedic.

"I don't know how to explain it, you just have to see it. Its bad thought, very bad."

Wall's voice seemed a cross between disbelief and alertness. Whatever it was it must have been bad to have Wally all worked up.

Rachel picked up the mic to the radio "Wally, we are in the warehouse district now and heading your direction."

Wally nodded "Good, get here as soon as you can."

Rachel put up the mic and Dick turned on the sirens and changed their course to the 1700 block.

When they pulled up Dick understood why Wally acted the way he did, there were warehouses on fire, red lettering covering the side of one and in the middle hanging over the street and person handcuffed over the side of the building.

Dick studied the person closer, they were bleeding from multiple places and attached around the person's neck was a piece of paper.

Dick had seen some pretty interesting and disturbing things since he had joined the force but this had climbed to the top of his list.

Sirens became louder as more cars and trucks entered the area.

Firefighters started work on the fires as people hustled around trying to find out if anyone was inside the buildings.

Dick stared at the person and Rachel came to stand beside him.

He shook his head "We drove by this part 20 minutes ago, how could we miss it?"

"It wasn't here 20 minutes ago, looks like we wont be bored for a while Dick. We just found ourselves a new case."

Dick nodded "I have a feeling this one is going to be quite a different case then what we are use to."

To Be continued…

Authors Note: Well what did you think? I am so excited for this story and am really interesting in what you all have to say about it so please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Light In The Dark

Chapter Two

"26 years old, male, 6 foot 3 inches tall, short red hair, navy eyes, Tamarainian origins, second eldest of two siblings, name Ryan Anders. That's all the basics, I have more if you need it." Karen the coroner who was assigned the body gave use the low down on who this man was. I was glad Karen got the case because she always went above and beyond what she was suppose to do, we had worked together many times before and actually develop a friendship.

I nodded "Tamarainian? That's a unique place to come from."

Rachel had out her notebook taking notes when she looked up at me. "You've heard of it?"

"Yeah, Went on vacation there one year with the family. It's a small island in what seems like the middle of nowhere and is really not that well known; Absolutely gorgeous though. Huge issue with power though, Monarchy system but then there is a huge rebellion headed by all of the free criminals that run a muck on the island. Killed the entire royal family one night when they were asleep in the castle. The Kings close friend and second in line though took over but really sad story."

Rachel seemed surprised.

"What?" 

"Nothing, you just surprised me that you know something I don't that actually may hold some value."

I smirked "It is surprising especially since it is about a place I vacationed at."

"Yes, especially then; one would think you would have been drunk the whole time banging your way along the beaches."

I narrowed my eyes and frowned at her. I knew that she was only kidding but sadly one upon a time that would have been partially true.

Karen smiled "Well okay then back to the body, Looks like the cause of death was a bullet through the heart. On top of that he looks like he was beat up before then sustaining several injuries along with other bullet wounds."

Rachel nodded "Interesting"

"Hey what did the side of the building say? I only heard rumor what it looked like but I never got conformation. Caused quite a stir."

I walked around the body examining it with my eyes "Yeah, the building said 'Death Is Coming."

Rachel finished the rest of the his sentence "There was also a not attached to body, would have stayed attached but forensics wanted it, the note almost seemed to finish what the wall said 'For those who deserve it, the charade is over and your time is up.' Make you wonder whom the writing was for."

Karen shook her head "I sure do hope whoever it is seeks out help cause I sounds like they will need it."

Dick looked to Rachel "Maybe his siblings are the intended audience. Psychopath trying to wipe out a family line, wouldn't be the first time."

Rachel sighed and closed her notebook "Too soon to tell, Karen if you could email me what you know that would be great and contact either of us if you find anything else."

"Sure, see you guys around."

Rachel and I waved goodbye as we left.

When we reached our car we got in "So where to now?"

"Coffee shop, I can't think without tea. Then I suppose the office and we need to start working out this case."

I started the engine "Sounds good to me."

Two Hours Later

"So far what we know for sure is that Ryan Anders was the intended target for this homicide. The cause of death was a bullet to the heart but before they killed him they tortured him. We know that whomever killed Ryan made a show of his death on purpose. We know that whoever killed Ryan is after someone else as well. And that's pretty much it."

Rachel sat on my desk while I was in my office chair. We both stared at the board that was now covered in photos, words, and a lot of question marks.

"Lets just say that the killers other victims was the rest of his family."

Rachel studied the board "There are a few red flags there. Parents died when he was a teenager so his older sister relocated the rest of the family which consisted of him and there younger sister to America because they had a better chance here then what they did back home. After a while they parted ways and didn't really talk to one another. Ryan made Jump his base but Traveled a lot because he was a pilot. His Older sister Kom Anders had a bit of a run in with drugs a few years ago but got help and has had a clean slate since, she is a secretary for some hot shot CEO and travels a lot and doesn't really have a home town. His Younger Sister Kori Anders dabbled in modeling, journalism, barista, waitressing, well she is all over the board; never staying in one spot."

I thought for a minute then came up with a common denominator "They all kept moving, never in one place too long. Did they know someone was after them?"

Rachel stayed silent for a minute "Makes you wonder if they did, want to make this our running theory?"

I shrugged "Well It fits in place at the moment and it's all we have so yeah."

Rachel printed some papers off and headed to the board. She pinned up two pictures next to the picture of Ryan. One was of a woman with black hair and navy eyes like Ryan's and the other was of a woman with red hair and bright emerald green eyes.

I stared at the red heads photo deducing by her looks she was the youngest sibling, Kori. Then I moved to my gaze to the older sister Kom. Questions raced through my mind but the one that kept coming back was 'why would someone want them dead?'

Two Weeks Later

So the Ryan Anders case got pushed to the back burner for now. With so little to go on and no new information or leads we kind of hit a dead end. We had tried to get ahold of Kori and Kom but no luck. We also tried to travel down a few other roads but again nothing.

On top of that there seemed to have been a crime spree in the weeks following the homicide so our attention was diverted a bit. There wasn't anything to alarming just a ton of little crimes that needed to be sorted.

Part of me almost wondered if whoever was the culprit of the Anders case orchestrated the crimes to distract us. But like every other part of the case, we didn't know! Its so frustrating; its even got Rachel pissed and completely clueless which rarely happens on cases.

Currently we were finishing up the paperwork on one of the cases we were dealing with. Rachel was at her desk and I was at mine. We were working in silence until there was a knock at the door.

I looked at Rachel who seemed to ignore the knock then looked at the door "Come on in."

Wally stuck his head in "Hey guys."

Rachel groaned and I smiled, Rachel and Wally didn't really get along that well. Garfield was one goofball thing but Wally according to her was just ridiculous.

"What's up Wal?"

He came in "Just dropping off another case for you guys to work on."

I took the folder he was holding "Aren't you suppose to be on patrol?"

He shook his head "I haven't been on patrol since I found that guy in the warehouse district."

I scrunched up my eyebrows "Really? Must have really gotten to you."

He nodded "Yeah um I know its kind of wimpy but that kind of death is something that belongs in horror movies."

I shrugged.

"So do you guys I am guessing have that case long done, who did it and why?"

Rachel finally truly acknowledged his presence "Actually no it's still open and it's frustrating the hell out of me so if you say a word you will regret that you have a mouth."

He raised his hands in surrender "Ill keep my mouth shut. But that really surprises me though you two normally have cases done really quickly."

I nodded "I know."

Wally sighed, "Well let me know if you need anything, ill see what I can do." With that he left.

Two Months later

Wally argued into our office grinning like an idiot "Guys! So I checking in with an old dealer that we use to get our fun powder from when we were teens Dick and turns out he recognized the name Kom!"

I stared at him in disbelief, for both the fact that he just said that we use to do drugs and that there might actually be a breakthrough on the Anders case.

Rachel swiveled to glare at him "And?"

"And! She lives in Gotham at the moment, she has also been back on drugs for three months which…"

I finished his sentence "Is around the time Ryan died. Wally you are brilliant! Rachel how about a trip to Gotham?"

Rachel shrugged "Sure, but how exactly are you going to find her?"

I smiled "CEO assistant, Bruce is having a ball soon and all of the elite which includes CEOs will be there and the guy is an idiot if he doesn't bring his assistant because everyone knows that deals can be made at any time during on of Bruce's party's!"

Rachel deadpanned "A ball, really?"

I smiled and looked at Wally then looked back to Rachel at the same time we both chimed "Rachel's Got to wear a dress!" We cracked up laughing and Rachel rolled her eyes "You two are children."

Wally and I finished our laughing and settled down. So a ball, its been a while. This should be interesting.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note: I am So excited for the next chapter! So excited! I keep imagining Rachel's dress for the ball please review I love the feedback, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Light In The Dark

Chapter Three

I straitened out my bow tie fidgeting in my suit. It felt so weird to be in black tie apparel. Sure I wore suits for work but this was different, this was the type of suit that suffocated you.

I paced back and forward outside of Bruce's manor. I was off to the side to avoid the paparazzi. I would have gone in but Rachel made me promise to wait for her. I was a bit surprised at her insisting on that fact but then he figured that Rachel wasn't use to being in the limelight and knowing Rachel she did her research and probably found out that there could be a lot of limelight at Bruce's Party's.

She was 10 minutes late. I didn't really see Rachel as the kind to be fashionably late and I had tried to call and text but no answer. It didn't matter too much to me as long as she was okay, I much rather be waiting out here then inside 'mingling'.

I was about to try Rachel again when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned seeing Rachel standing there. I had to smile, I couldn't resist! She looked stunning and the dress actually suited her. It was navy blue with short off the shoulder sleeves, a v shaped neckline and a train that followed her. Her hair was in a bun and she wore makeup that made her violet eyes pop.

"Garfield would be drooling"

Rachel cracked a smiled "So I look alright?"

I laughed "Rachel you look stunning absolutely stunning! Still cant believe you are wearing a dress but it suits you."

Rachel punched his shoulder playfully as she walked by him.

He chuckled again and extended his arm "Shall we?"

She took in a breath and linked her arms through his "Lets get this over with."

With that they walked to the front door, to the blinding lights and the shouting.

People were screaming my name as we walked up the stairs. Lights flashed and questions were shouted from the left and right. I just smiled and waved. Rachel clung to my arm flashing a few smiles here and there. When we finally made it inside Rachel relaxed "How did you survive? There like animals."

I Smiled "You just learn to ignore it."

We looked on at the crowds that littered the main hall. Rachel sighed, "So now all we have to do is find Kom Anders."

I ran a hand through my hair thinking about the hundreds of people who were here. Then my gaze found Bruce greeting guests, on his arm Selina. I smiled as I saw them. Maybe they were together again?

I pointed Bruce out to Rachel "Bruce may know him and where to find him, if not then Alfred."

Rachel nodded "Okay."

We made our way into the Ballroom entrance leaving the entrance hall. If we had thought that the entrance hall was crowded the ballroom was stuffed.

I ran a hand down my face in exasperation. It was going to be a long night.

We waited our turn to greet Bruce and Selina; when we reached them I shook hands with Bruce and hugged Selina. She kissed my cheek and smiled "Dick, So nice to see you."

I smiled back nodded "Its great to see you as well." I lead Rachel forward "Bruce you remember Rachel, right?" Bruce nodded "Of course, how are you doing Rachel?" Rachel gave him a small smiled "Alright." "Good." Selina smiled "Rachel as in your partner." I gave out a small laugh "Yeah, Selina Rachel, Rachel Selina."

They shook hands and then I cleared my throat "Bruce we need your help, we need to find A CEO or more importantly his assistant." Bruce nodded "Well we have plenty of them here."

I nodded Knowingly "Well we are looking for a specific one." Rachel stepped in "Kom Anders, her brother was murdered a while ago and she is the only lead we have on the case."

Bruce thought for a moment "I remember her, she is here. Quite pretty so I would check the dance floor first and then around the bar."

Rachel nodded "Thank You."

We started walking away when Selina took my arm "Dick, we need to catch up later." I smiled at her "Of course, I kinda am curious on how you came back."

She winked at me as she went back to join Bruce. Selina was the closest person that her knew that resembled a mother figure. Sure she wasn't really but she was the closest. Her and Bruce have been on and off for years but she was kind of like a cat? She was constantly gone and didn't stay for too long. Not that Bruce was much better he just wouldn't commit even though everyone knew that he had feelings for her.

We walked to the dance floor and circled. After a couple of rounds I sighed then I got an idea "Rachel care to dance?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and took my arm "Sure."

I lead her to the dance floor and we swayed to the music both of use looking around us.

There was a better view on the dance floor so it was a bit easier to look around. Finally after a couple of songs Rachel whispered in my ear "There." I moved my gaze to where she was looking and sure enough there was the girl we were looking for. I smiled and stepped away from Rachel nodding my head "Lovely Dance Miss Roth."

She joined in on the act and nodded as well "Have a lovely evening Mr. Grayson."

With that I walked over to where Kom was, she was wearing a silver dress and her hair cascaded on down her back. It was actually pretty easy to recognize especially since I have been staring at her picture for the past few months.

I reached her and She turned to me long with the man she was dancing with. I flashed my signature playboy smile at her "May I cut in?"

The man nodded "Sure, Miss Anders It was a lovely dance." She smiled at him and he left.

I put one hand on her waist and took her hand in my other hand. We started moving to the music and I stated to make conversation "Sorry, you must think me so rude, Dick, Dick Grayson."

She nodded "I know who you are, I live in Gotham and you are Gotham's prince." I laughed "Oh."

She looked at me quizzically "So you are?" She shook her head seemingly clearing her thoughts and replied "Kom, Kom Anders."

"Good so you are who I was looking for."

She then seemed puzzled "I am sorry for your loss."

Her face saddened "Thank you."

I studied her face then sighed, "Okay look, I am actually a detective for JCPD and I was assigned your case. My partner and I have been working on your case for months and have hit only dead ends and we were hoping that perhaps you could help us."

She seemed surprised then nodded "I will help you as long as you promise that you will do everything in your power to lock away the killer."

I gave out a short sharp laugh "I intend to do everything in my power to lock them away for good."

She sighed "So, were shall we talk because this is a bit to public."

I thought for a moment "The library, lets just go get my partner first." With that I lead her off of the dance floor and started looking for Rachel. With in a few seconds Rachel was by my side with a drink in hand "So were to for the chat?"

"Library."

"Okay, lead the way."

We maneuvered through the crowds till we finally made it to the library.

We walked in and we sat on the couches and chairs that surrounded the fireplace.

Rachel took a sip of her drink then sat up "So Kom, start from the beginning. What lead to you coming to America?"

Kom took in a deep breath "Our parents were killed in one of the uprisings that happened in Tamara and so I decided that it wasn't a safe place for Kori and Ryan to grow up in so I moved us here to America." She paused.

Dick nodded "Continue."

"Well things were difficult at first then things turned around and life started getting better. When Kori turned 18 and she decided that she could take care of herself we split apart."

Rachel interrupted "Why did you split?"

"We were afraid that perhaps who killed our parents would come after us."

Rachel asked again "Why?"

"They were very loyal to the crown, our parents were killed to set an example of what would happen if you opposed the rebels. They thought that they killed use as well but we were able to sneak away."

Rachel gave her a sympathetic look and Kom continued, "We were afraid that they would find out we weren't dead and would come after us."

I injected "There was a message "Death is coming for those who deserve it; The Charade is over. Do you think that it is someone from Tamaran who did this?"

Kom nodded "Sounds like something they would say." Then panic entered her face "You have to find Kori! You have to warn her!"

I patted her shoulder to calm her down "We can't find her. We could barley find you."

She calmed a bit "I guess that is good. They couldn't find her then."

Rachel leaned forward "So you think the killers are from Tamara?"

Kom nodded "Yes."

"Do you think they would be after you?"

"Yes."

I took her hands "Kom we can help you and put you under our protection."

She shook her head "No, I have a life to live they wont ruin it, they wont find me but you need to find Kori and protect her."

I knit my eyebrows "Why is she so important?"

"She just is, she doesn't deserve to be killed. Plus she's my little sister, we may fight like all sisters do but I love her just like I love Ryan."

Tears brimmed her eyes and she stared into my eyes "Promise me you will do everything you can do to protect her."

I took in a big breath "I will."

Kom seemed relieved a bit "Okay, I don't know that much more but I will tell you what I do know."

We spent most of the evening talking with Kom and it wasn't till very late that we reluctantly left her.

Honestly I was worried about her, she seemed to know how to handle herself and she was extremely tough but still.

We decided to go back to headquarters and log what we have learned while it was still fresh in our minds.

We walked through the doors and I stopped to say hi to Babs who was manning the desk.

She smiled at me "How did it go?"

"Great, she was actually a big help even though it seems like it isn't that much information but it was more than what we had."

"That's good. So are we still on for Sunday?"

I looked at her confused "Sunday?"

She nodded "The dinner?"

I remembered it then "Oh yeah, the family reunion dinner! Yeah."

She gave a small laugh "Everyone is very excited to meet you."

I nodded "I'll be there."

She came around the deck and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Good, now go work."

I winked at her then headed to my office.

Rachel was sitting on her deck while Garfield sat in her office chair and Victor leaned against my deck.

I took of my suit Jacket and undid my bow tie while taking a seat in my office chair. "So."

Rachel shrugged "They wanted to hear."

I sighed, "well we found out that Ryan possibly knew someone was after him. He was in contact with Kom but 5 months ago he disappeared."

Victor looked up at the board that was covered in the case information "Were is the little lady?"

I bent my head "She refused assistance."

Garfield looked at him "Seriously! What if the killer is after the family?"

Rachel nodded "I think that is one thing we did confirm is that it is the siblings they are after, Kom made us promise to protect Kori her little sister."

Garfield still was baffled "But what about herself?"

I shrugged "I don't know."

We went over some other details that Kom gave us and redid our board. It wasn't until 4:30 am that we finally finished for the night and got to head home. I was so glad that we got nightshift tomorrow because I was beyond exhausted.

When I got home I got undressed and fell into my bed. I thought I would go strait to sleep but I stayed awake for a bit. I replayed the night in my head and then I got stuck on one detail

"_Promise me you will do everything you can do to protect her."_

"_I will."_

Of course I will keep that promise but why was I so willing to promise it? My job was to protect the public but I don't know it just was kind of odd.

I shook it off and finally fell asleep wondering what was going to happen next.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note: So Kom's character may seem a little off but the protective older sister role suits her in this story. Anyways! Thank you so much for reading and please review I love to hear what you think! Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Before this chapter starts please know I only ship ROBINXSTARFIRE. Dicks relationship however adds a element to this story it was missing before so that is why they are together…. for now :) No but really this is a Richard and Kori romance so please bear with me. Also I am falling behind in my writing so updates may come a bit further in between.

Also: Thank You so much for all the reviews! I love them and they make me write faster to get the next chapters out! Thank again and now on with the story!

Finding Light In The Dark

Chapter Four

I woke up the next day feeling a bit groggy. I looked at the clock that was on my bedside table and say that it was 4:30 pm.

I jumped from my bed racing to the bathroom. I knew I would sleep just not that much. I started work in 30 minutes and it takes 20 minutes to drive there.

I got into the shower letting the hot water run over me as I went over last night in my head.

I finished up my shower getting dressed in my usual button down, tie, leather shoes, and slacks.

I walked to my kitchen opened the frig and just decided that maybe just some oatmeal would be best.

I ate quickly then was out the door. The drive to work wasn't that bad, not too much traffic.

When I got to the station Wally was waiting for me "So you met her? Did you get any details?"

I nodded "She was a help, still a long way from solving this case but closer than we were before."

Wally smiled "Great! Your welcome."

I laughed as I headed for my office.

Rachel wasn't there yet so I hung up my jacket on the coat hanger and sat down at my desk.

There were two files that were placed on my desk and I skimmed through them. One was basically going over the case and making sure that the facts were right and the other had all the suspects and the clues, Rachel and I just had to connect the dots and find out who did it.

So Overall pretty easy night so far.

I glanced over at the Anders case board and stared at the picture of Kori, somehow we had to find her.

I was going over the case that just needed to be double-checked when Rachel walked in.

She handed me a coffee and I thanked her.

She sat down at her desk and groaned opening a desk drawer and rummaging around. I heard the rattle of a pill bottle and turned around. Rachel was taking a sip of her coffee putting away the painkillers.

She put down her coffee then stared back at Dick "I didn't get any sleep last night. None at all."

I knit my eyebrows "I slept like a baby, what was your problem?"

She pointed to the Ander board "Something Kom said didn't add up."

"What?"

She shook her head "I can't place it, we need to find Kori and maybe she can help us out. Wally have anything on her?"

I smirked "Kori isn't a trouble maker so Wally has nothing."

Rachel sighed, "Perhaps you may know her? You do have a thing for red heads."

I glared at her "I do not!"

She laughed, "Yes you do"

I turned away from her grumbling that she had a thing for guys with green eyes and I felt a smack upside my head.

"OW!"

"Get over it."

We got back to work finishing up the two cases then trying to find the allusive Kori.

The night went by quickly and I have to say we didn't get much accomplished at all.

The next day I woke up late again then spent most of my night getting ready for Bab's family dinner.

It was formal so much to my displeasure I had to wear the tux again. When I decided I was finally ready I headed down to my car. The drive to the restaurant went by quickly because I spent most of the time going over the Anders case.

Rachel was right something didn't add up but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I tried to forget about the case ad I parked my car and headed for the restaurant, Barbra hated it when I focused on work. Sure her dad could become consumed in work a times as well but apparently I was a lot worse.

When I got inside Barbra was waiting for me. I smiled at her; she looked amazing in her yellow cocktail dress. She saw me and walked over giving me a glare the whole way.

She linked her arm with mine and said "Your late." She led me back to the private room the dinner was in. I kissed her cheek "Sorry, you look amazing."

She gave me a small smile "Oh well, one of my other cousins is late as well so he will get the worst." I pulled at my collar "the worst of it?" As we walked in I heard commissioner Gordon saying "Dick! Finally we were gathering a search party to go out."

I shook his hand "Sorry, lost track of time."

Before we took our seats she walked me around the table introducing me to some family members and I got anywhere from big hugs, to threats, to hand shakes.

When we finally took our seats Babs took a seat Next to her father and I took a seat next to her.

Commissioner leaned over sand whispered "How's the warehouse murder case going?"

Barbra cleared her throat and glared at her father "No work talk here."

He waved a hand at her "Come on Barbra lighten up its just one question."

She huffed and I whispered back "we had a small lead but now we are stuck again finding someone who doesn't want to be found."

He nodded "Why don't you swing by my office I think you start work again on Tuesday?"

I nodded remembering that I got another day off tomorrow to reorganize my thoughts and relax a bit.

He sat back "Great swing by my office with Rachel and we will see what I can do to help."

"Thank you sir."

I returned my attention back to Babs and she was glaring at me and I shrugged. After a minute she gave up and relaxed focusing on her family.

I sighed knowing that tonight was not off to a good start.

After another 10 minutes another red head walked in and I smiled recognizing him as Babs cousin and actually a friend of mine Roy.

He looked around smiling and making the excuse "Traffic" Then he saw me and nodded, he made his way around the table and took the seat across from me.

"Hey Dick didn't know you were coming."

I nodded "Yeah, like wise I thought you would be to busy crashing a car or tearing up a track."

We laughed, Roy was a racecar driver and he was actually really good and well known.

We had met when I first moved to jump at a bar and we use to met up there almost every Monday. Then I started dating Babs and well he wasn't playing protective cousin he was playing good friend saying that we 'didn't belong together' or 'I know you and I know my cousin, you two don't click.' I brushed off his warnings and we dated anyways and our friendship kind of fell apart.

Anyways, it felt good to see him again.

Over dinner I talked with Babs family and mingled but mostly I caught up with Roy. It was actually kind of fun but I know that I would get yelled at later for it by Babs who probably thinks I was being rude to the rest of her family.

But hey, what the hell.

When the dinner ended I walked Babs out to her car. She stayed silent and I knew I was in trouble so might as well get the apology over with.

"I'm sorry, it's been a while and I didn't ignore the rest when they asked me questions."

She sighed; I could tell she was thinking after a minute she spoke "At least you didn't have your head in the clouds thinking about work."

I gave her a small smile "So am I forgiven?"

She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I leaned down kissing her. Kissing Babs, it was an odd feeling. Don't get me wrong I love it, its just well. I am going to sound like a pansy but you hear all of the story's how kissing someone you truly love is one of the best feelings in the world. Well it didn't feel like that.

After a minute we broke apart. She smiled and opened her car door "Good night Dick."

I waved "Night."

I stood there for a moment as her car drove off and I sighed running a hand though my hair.

"So, you two are still together? I am impressed you have lasted this long."

I laughed "Yeah we are."

He nodded "So, am I right when I say that you two aren't made for each other."

I stayed silent, I didn't want to lie. Sure Babs was smart and beautiful, and I did love her its just I was seeing that there were aspects about each of us that just didn't match.

Roy made an 'ahhha!' noise then said, "I was right!"

"I didn't answer yet."

"Your silence is all the answer I need, come on. Lets go get a beer."

I shrugged and followed him to his bright red Ferrari, I did have tomorrow off.

I woke up the next day back in my apartment. I had a slight headache but not bad at all. I remembered last night and grimaced I definitely was over the DUI limit but it was fun.

I looked at my clock, almost noon not that bad I maybe could actually get some stuff done today like get some food for my bare pantry, cash all my checks, go clothes shopping because I noticed that some of my clothes were starting to look kind of bad.

Wow I had a lot to do today.

So I got in the shower got dressed and went on with my day.

I got pretty much everything done and around dinner I got a call from Wally seeing if I wanted to meet for dinner I agreed so we had dinner and talked about all kinds of random stuff.

When I got back home I crashed, I was so tired and ready for a good NIGHT! Of sleep.

I was excited that I actually got the day shift tomorrow, which I never really liked but I don't know maybe some daylight will shed some light on the case.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Babs, Roy and Kom accompanying me turning in my mind wondering how it will all work out.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Light In The Dark

Chapter Five

So we found out that Kori lives in Jump, but otherwise that's it. A month worth of research and that is all we have to show for this case is that we have narrowed it down to the fact that she lives in Jump.

Well that and we tried to research Tamarainian villains but the records show that all who were involved in the rebellion were captured and were either executed or sentenced life imprisonment. So to say it was a dead end.

The one good thing that happened with in the last month. No Anders died. Whoever was behind the killing either cant find the two sisters or is waiting for an opportune moment.

What ever the situation was it didn't change the fact that we were around a half a year into the case and it is still not solved!

Currently I am at a dinner with the whole crew, and when I say the whole crew I mean it; Babs, Rachel, Victor, Garfield, Wally, Jennifer and Karen.

It was nice to have dinner with the crew because it was very rare we got this chance and somehow we all worked day shift and got off at somewhat the same time.

We talked, joked, laughed and enjoyed our meal. The night slowly came to a close around 9 o'clock and we decided we needed to all head home.

I was heading to my car when Wally came with me "Dude, I need a ride; Please?"

I laughed "Sure"

I actually had to park a couple blocks down so we walked and talked.

We were halfway there when we saw something.

On the other side of the street there was a group of three guys and it looked like tailing a woman.

I hit Wally on the chest and pointed. He nodded and we crossed the street discreetly so that we could keep an eye but not seem suspicious.

We trailed behind and watched as one of the guys walked up to the girl.

We couldn't hear because we were to far back but we saw what was happening.

He was pushing into the girl and it looked like she was trying to speed up and get away from him but he was persistent.

After just a bit he looked around and apparently not seeing us he made his next move.

It looked like he covered her mouth and then grabbed her waist and pulled her into the alleyway they were passing.

The two guys behind could be heard snickering form where we were as they went into the same alleyway.

Wally and I jumped into action.

We pulled out our guns we always had on us an entered the alleyway.

We weren't expecting to see one of the guys knocked out and the rest fighting the women.

She was desperate to get away and wasn't actually half bad at holding her own in a fight but the two guys were too much.

One grabbed her arms and head butted her while the other wrapped around her waist from behind.

She was still not giving up but she was dazed so Wally and I stepped in.

We had our guns pointed and I made our presence know "JCPD Release the girl and put your hands in the air where we cane see them."

The guys froze and slowly backed away from the women.

They put their hands up looked at each other and lunged for us.

I was expecting it so a swift punch with my gun and knee to the crouch and the one who attached me was on the alley floor clutching at himself squeaking in pain.

Wally's guys soon joined but he was knocked out cold.

The women had backed up to the alley wall for support.

I turned to Wally and he nodded "Ill see who's around to pick up these three."

I turned back to the women and made my way to her, I put up my gun and held out my hands "Hello, I am Dick Grayson Detective from the JCPD. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head "No I am the o and k I will just need a moment to have my brain do the kicking in."

I nodded noting her strange accent.

I walked closer and my eyes finally saw the women's feature.

My mouth dropped open and I stared at her.

When I finally regained myself I whispered "Kori Anders?"

She looked at me in surprise and squinted "Do I know you?"

I smiled shaking my head "No But I have been searching for you for months!"

She tilted her head "Am I in trouble?"

"Unless you have murdered someone 6 months ago?"

She shook her head "No have not murdered anyone."

"Good, but I have to tell you that you may be in a ton of danger."

She stared at me like I was crazy "What kind of danger?"

I thought for a moment I needed her to trust me, kind of blindly but I did need her to trust me. "Listen, some bad things have happened in the last 6 months and you may be able to help me figure out who caused them. Your sister Kom, I promised her I would keep you safe."

Her eye widened at the name of her sister "You have spoken to Kom? Is she the o and k? What did she mean by protect me?"

I nodded "Yes I spoke to her, this is going to sound kind of crazy seeing that you just met me but please I need you to trust me."

She looked me over and stepped towards me "You spoke to Kom?"

I nodded

"She trusted you?"

I nodded and she sighed, "Then yes I will do the trusting of you."

I smiled "Where do you live, or better yet just stay at my place for the night and that way I know you are safe and I also know where you are."

She sighed "I believe my apartment is plenty safe..."

I shook my head "No you stay at my place, please."

I didn't know why I was saying that but for some strange reason I felt super protective of her and not just because of my promise to Kom.

She sighed "I live 5 blocks away so may I please get a few things then I will come with you."

The police that Wally called came and loaded the three guys into the back of his cruiser. He was talking to Wally then he got in his cruiser and drove off.

Wally walked over and nodded to Kori "Hello my name is Wally and you are?"

I smiled answering for him "Kori Anders."

Wally's mouth dropped "You have to be kidding."

I shook my head and Koori nodded "I am Kori Anders, I believe that you may have been searching for me."

He nodded dumbly "Rachel and Dick here have been going insane over the Anders case because it's like the first case that has truly stumped them!"

She nodded "I am sorry to have been so hard to find."

I shrugged "we will talk about it tomorrow but for now lets head out. It had been a long evening."

We walked to my car mostly in silence with the odd question here and there.

We ran by Kori's apartment and both Wally and I agreed it wasn't safe at all, A. because it was on the outskirts of kind of a bad part of town and also because it seemed kind of obvious? Well now that we know where she lives.

I called Rachel While Kori was grabbing her things and Rachel was blown away. We said we would talk it over tomorrow at work so we hung up and then Kori was ready.

We dropped of Wally and then headed to my apartment.

When we walked in Kori walked around smiling "For a young man it is rather clean."

I smiled "I am kind of a control freak." It felt weird, like we had known each other for a while but we had just met. Plus the weird protective feeling and now that I got to see her in light. Well she was more gorgeous than her photo with her vibrant red hair and green eyes and dark tan that would look fake on anyone else but looked so natural on her.

STOP IT DICK! You just met her and you have a girlfriend.

Well this was just weird.

I showed her to the guest room and she thanked me then said she would be retiring for the night. I said my good night then headed for my own room collapsing on my bed.

I went over everything in my head then headed for my bathroom wanting a shower.

When I got out my phone started ringing.

Rachel was calling.

"Dick, the apartment Kori was living in."

"Yeah?"

"Someone planted a bomb in it."

I was in shock "The guys they were to shake her up she head home probably to shaken to check much then boom."

"I was thinking the same thing, we will have to talk to those three guys tomorrow."

"Okay, I am not telling her tonight."

"See you tomorrow."

"Night."

Rachel hung up and I finishing in the bathroom heading to my bed my head really spinning now.

What a turn of events now everything seemed to be happening at once.

I basically passed out my brain was so exhausted from even thinking about everything.

Tomorrow was going to be quite the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Light In The Dark

Chapter 6

"We know that you and your mates didn't just decide to roughhouse some girl on the streets that would be too much of a risk of getting caught so who hired you?"

I was getting sick of the lead thug that attacked Kori. Turns out they are sort of a team and they have a pretty long impressive wrap sheet. Our findings only concreted Rachel's and mine idea that they were hired to shake Kori up then send her back home.

We tried with the other two but they wouldn't speak so we tried the leader and he is insisting that they just saw her thought she was hot and that they wanted to 'play' with her.

We weren't buying it.

"We were not hired! I told you what happened."

Rachel sighed, "We will cut you a deal, lighter sentence for who hired you."

That made the thug pause. I could tell he was weighing his options.

After a few minutes he leaned forward "you got to promise me and my boys protection."

I nodded instantly "Deal."

He paused for a minute pursing his lips "he called on us a month ago. Questioning us, getting references, testing us to make sure we would be able to preform the job we were going to be given. We passed with flying colors but the plan changed and things became more urgent so last week he gave us new instruction. We followed them but we failed, obviously."

I nodded and Rachel asked the question that bugged us most. "Who is behind this?"

The man shrugged "He wore a mask, I didn't want to know his name because that kind of information can get you killed in our world."

I knit my eyebrows "What do you mean?"

The man laughed shaking his head "you would have come across his work before but thought you caught the culprits. Every villain knows of him, some even know him, but no one knows his name. He has a given name that the bad guys community has given him but that its."

This was new finally an actual lead to who did this. "What's his given name?"

The man smiled "Death stroke, you smart you steer clear unless you want everyone you ever known or cared about to be killed."

Rachel took over letting me process everything.

"Why would he want Kori dead?"

"I risked it and asked him even though everyone knows you do ask him nothing."

"And what did he say?"

"Justice, justice had to be served and her and her family needed to have justice served to them. That's exactly what he told me."

"Do you know if he was going to take any other action against the other Ander?"

"I know there was one more in the family he wanted dead but he couldn't find her."

"Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah he wants that women dead, you get in his way, you gonna die to."

I headed for the door "thank you for your cooperation."

Rachel followed me as we exited the interrogation room.

I spoke first as we headed back to our office "Wow."

Rachel sucked in a huge breath "Now for Kori."

I nodded. I brought Kori into work with me today and we told her about her apartment and she seemed shaken so instead of taking her to an interrogation room we took her to the office and had her wait in there while we spoke with the guys who attacked her.

After so long of being in the dark on this case we finally were finding some light. We could move forward and more and more evidence was coming to light.

When we finally made it to our office we walked in and saw Kori looking over all of the Ander case papers.

She didn't look up but simply said in a small voice "If we suspected anything we were suppose to tell each other so we could protect one another."

I felt sad for her, loosing a brother. I know what loss feels like all to well and it is a feeling that I would wish on no one.

First my parents died because a mob boss sabotaged there high wire act and next my adopted brother got in with the wrong crowd and was killed by a drug dealer who called himself the joker.

But those losses helped me get were I am today; I want to prevent losses or find justice for those who have already suffered the loss and just want answers.

Rachel went and sat in her chain and started the interview "Kori, why would someone want to kill you and your siblings."

She found the picture of Ryan's body and just stared. After a few minutes she spoke her voice seeming to be miles away.

"Kom would have told you."

Rachel sighed, "Yes she did but it would help if we heard your side."

"Our family was against the revolution. Our parents were killed and Kom brought us here to America to save us."

"Why your family? From our research only a few family that stood by the crown were killed."

"My family was the most loyal to Tamaran tradition and culture. They wanted to kill us as examples."

I decided to ask a few questions. "Did you know the royal family?"

Kori looked up "We were close, yes."

"Did you ever consider that someone would find and kill you to finish the job?"

Kori nodded "We had a plan in place incase exactly that happened. Ryan must have thought it to dangerous to contact us."

"When did you hear of your brothers murder?"

"Not until about two months after it happened. I don't keep up with the news, it is too sad."

"How did you find out?"

"A customer came into the café I work at and they were talking and I over heard the name. I did some research when I came home…."

She trailed off her eyes becoming watery she looked back down at the photo that was still in her hand.

"Who is cruel enough to do such a thing? Please tell me they did not leave him like this to die."

Rachel opened her mouth but I spoke over her knowing she would say that he was beaten first when I knew that Kori at this moment just need a less sad answer.

"He was killed before they hung him up like that, died from gunshot wound."

She nodded wiping at her eyes "Not as horrible as what I thought."

I nodded to my chair "Please sit."

She complied and also reached for a tissue off my desk.

I went to lean against Rachel's desk then tried to map out what to ask her next.

Rachel beat me to it.

"Did you think whoever was going to kill Ryan was going to come after you?"

She nodded "that is why I would have been so hard to find. I left Gotham for about a month then came back deciding that Gotham was to close to Kom and if I was being tailed then I would but her in trouble. I considered moving to Bludhaven but decided that it had been so long they wouldn't have known wee I am otherwise they would have done the murdering of me as well."

"Who would be behind this?"

"The main leader was executed along with any others who were caught heading the rebellion. The other rebels were sentenced to prison. But even still records do not show that many escaped and fled."

"Why don't the records show that?"

"Many faked their deaths, or had carful story's that kept them from being linked, some were just like shadows, staying in the dark not being seen."

"How do you know this?"

"I observed along with my siblings, when you were in the thick of it you cant see as much. The authorities were also a bit preoccupied with trying to keep the royals alive."

I shook my head "they didn't stay alive though. They were murdered, the whole family."

She nodded "Yes."

I ran a hand though my hair "Kori, do you trust us?"

She nodded "Yes, so far you have not given me a reason to not trust you."

"So your apartment is safe to assume that you cannot go back there and the fact that they know where you were puts you in danger so you can either continue to stay with me or enter witness protection where not even Rachel and I will be able to find you."

She paused for a minute "I wish to stay with you if it is not to much trouble, I want to help you catch who is behind this."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I would offer you to stay with me but I don't have the room, are you sure you are okay with staying with Dick?"

She nodded "As I have said, I trust you as Kom did."

I nodded "Well, I think you may have a few things you need to do. Disappeared again."

"Of course, If I can I have many things to do in order to do the disappearing yet again so I shall see you back at your apartment later Dick."

I nodded she stood and headed for the door but I took her arm gently and raised her hand.

In her hand was the photo of Ryan she gave me a sad smile.

I smiled back "Trade you."

She seemed confused but I took out my pocketknife placed it in her hand and took the photo.

"I trust you can take acre of yourself during the day, seemed like you were doing a pretty good job last night."

She nodded "I will do the seeing of you later, Thank you. Goodbye Rachel."

Rachel gave a wave as Kori closed the door to our office.

She then gave me a suspicious look "Dick, you are actually not being a dick, maybe a bit stupid but..."

"I promised Kom, I always keep my promises. Beside I will feel better knowing she is okay and with in checking on distance."

Rachel nodded "It is actually a good idea, her Intel will come in handy. How will Barbra react?"

A small smirk crossed her lips and I groaned the thought of what Barbra would think completely escaping me. "It will be fine I hope."

Rachel laughed "I wish you luck Dick, now I am going to run to Victor and Garfield's office because I know they would be dying of curiosity and I am surprised they were not listening at the door."

I waved my hand at her as an I sat down at my desk "Go head I want to do some research on this Death stroke person."

She nodded "Ill be back to help in a bit."

Rachel left and when she did I ran a hand down my face groaning loudly.

My mind started filling with questions and I looked at my computer screen that happened to be a picture of Barbra and me. 'She would be cool with it wouldn't she? Why the hell am I thinking about that when a killer is loose and I have information and he could still kill… Kori'

I shook my head of all of those thoughts of my personal life even though Kori technically wasn't apart of my personal life, yet.

I cleared my mind then finally got to my research, trying to find the person who instigated the train of events that has turned my life upside down.


End file.
